Scooter
Scooter is a female customer who made her debut in Papa's Wingeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Loves: Cherries Hates: Snapping Decks Scooter is a thrill-seeking skater from Starlight City. She can take all those bumps and bruises that come with skating because she grew up with three rowdy, older brothers. Amongst her other interests, Scooter absolutely loves rollercoasters. Luckily for her, she can ride them every day before work at Papa's Donuteria located right inside Powder Point. Appearance Scooter has a mid-tone skin and short auburnish-brown hair underneath a dark green cap. She wears a maroon jacket with a black shirt underneath, green jeans, and pale gold and black-striped skate shoes with black soles and yellow laces. She carries a skateboard which is strapped to her back. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner and her hair is redesigned. Styles Style B She wears a bright maroon jacket with black laces underneath a green shirt, and black pants. Orders Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (left) *3 Celery (left) *6 Carrots (right) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Relish *Onions *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Sugar Skull, Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Three Cheese Sauce *2 Tomatoes *2 Meatballs *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Gondola 500) *Regular Mafaldine *Three Cheese Sauce *5 Fried Ravioli *2 Tomatoes *2 Meatballs *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Banana Peppers (left) *6 Tomatoes (left, bottom right half) *8 Meatballs *Light bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti Cheese *Shredded Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Honey Mustard *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti Cheese *Shredded Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Sauteed Onions *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Halloween) *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Sugar Skull, Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Whipped Cream (outer) *Toasted Coconut (outer) *9 Cherries (inner and center) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Red Velvet Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Rocket Whip (outer) *Toasted Coconut (outer) *9 Dipped Strawberries (inner and center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Tortilla with Chicken *Ancho Chili Sauce *Diced Tomatoes *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Ancho Chili Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Sauce Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla with Chicken *Ancho Chili Sauce *Diced Tomatoes *White Rice *Southwest Stuffing *Ancho Chili Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Sauce Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 49 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 9 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 27 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 30 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Honey Mustard Sauce. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Onions. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Orange Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go! and Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Wildberry Derps. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Fried Ravioli. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Dipped Strawberries. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Ancho Chile Sauce. Papa's Next Chefs *2012: She earned more votes than Kayla but lost to Utah in the finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second with James in the Blueberry Division. *2013: She earned more votes than Zoe and Clover winning the Dr. Cherry division with James. She then lost to Willow in the semi-finals. *2014: She earned more votes than Sue and Sasha winning the Mango Division with Carlo Romano. She then earned more votes than Trishna in the semi-finals and Clover in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Tony. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!/Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Scooter is playable in the game. She uses her skateboard as a weapon, and her special skill is the double jump and has a different slide move than most of the other playable characters. Trivia *Her name was actually guessed on the Flipline forums before Papa's Wingeria was released. *In the 2012 Halloween picture used by Flipline Studios, she wears a Jacksmith costume. *Her order in Papa's Wingeria is similar to that of Skyler's. *Scooter is often mistaken for a male character due to her name and appearance. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, when you double jump or slide down a hill, she will ride on her skateboard. *She is the only character with the Double Jump skill in Papa Louie 2 to return in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. *Her skateboard has a picture of a Cherry Bomb under it. Order Tickets Scooter's Wingeria order.png|Scooter's Wingeria order Scooter Hot Dog.png|Scooter's Hot Doggeria order Scooter Halloween.png|Schooter's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Scooter Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Scooter's Cupcakeria regular order Scooter HD.png|Scooter's Freezeria HD order Scooter Gondola.png|Scooter's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Papa's Pastaria Scooter (Regular).png|Scooter's Pastaria regular order Scooter FTG.png|Scooter's Freezeria To Go! order Scooter WHD.png|Scooter's Wingeria HD order Scooter PTG.png|Scooter's Pizzeria To Go! order Scooter's Cheeseria Order.png|Scooter's Cheeseria regular order Scooter's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Scooter's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Scooter's cupcakeria to go.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween scootercupcakeriatogo.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Scooter Cup.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria HD regular order Scooter Hoshi.png|Scooter's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's Bakeria Scooter (Non Holiday).png|Scooter's Bakeria regular order scootertmht.png|Scooter's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving scootertmh.png|Scooter's Taco Mia HD regular order Gallery Scooter regular.png Scooter star.png|Star Customer profile happy scooter.png|Scooter is pleased! Halloween2012.jpg|Scooter was Jacksmith in 2012! unlocked.png Okay Pasta - Scooter.png Scooter defying touchscreen logic.PNG|Scooter... how are you operating a touch screen with a catcher's mitt? Scooter unpleased.png|Angry Scooter in Wingeria qwerty.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 2.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 3.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) gif.gif Winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014.gif Orderatseat.jpg|Scooter taking Matt's and Prudence order get Over it.PNG Rank 17.png|Scooter as Shaira's server and friend! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-37-51-063.jpg Scooter H.jpg Rivals HD 1.jpg|Scooter and her Dr. Cherry Division Rival get Perfect! Big Pauly HD 1.jpg Scooterdonuter.jpg|Scooter in her Donuteria uniform Scooter 1.jpg|Scooter without her cap Scooter 2.jpg|Scooter without her cap and jacket Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.06.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.24.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.38.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.44.png 2ND Scooter Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Perfect cupcakes on Scooter! Frame3.jpg|Scooter with Lisa in Bon Voyage Part 3 Papa's Donuteria - Chef Selection Screen.png Scooterperfect.png|Scooter with perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria Frame6.jpg Cus.JPG ScooterWingeriaHDPerfect-Bronze .jpg|Scooter goes to Bronze Star Customer award with perfect wings! Papa'sCheeseriaScooterPerfecto.png|Perfect sandwich for Scooter! Scooter Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Scooter! Screenshot (11).png|Scooter having perfect cupcakes! Screenshot (35).png|Mastered Special featuring the Donuteria workers Tony and Scooter Scooter N Fuego.jpeg|Scooter blazes off with a perfect Flaming Fajita! Scooter perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Scooter! Scooter perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Scooter Fan Art Scooter (again, rough cut drawn... might mess up like Rita...).png|Art by G, requested by Luis scooter2.jpg|Made by Kspoppy scooter as chibi by liselottelove.jpg|Chibi scooter by liselottelove Scooter(Dountria)chibi maker.jpg|Scooter (Donuteria Uniform) chibimaker Tempor.png|Scooter Donuteria Uniform by Almei bgyyyyyyyyy.png|By Ruslan Uskov Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters